


The Wolf And His Little Fox.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Hit Me With Some Of Them Rare Pairs. [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Assassins & Hitmen, Black Wolf - Freeform, Blue Fox, Blue Snake, Foxes, Golden Lion, M/M, Magic, Nagisa being Nagisa, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: "I'll only listen to you.""Then come here and lay beside me."His lust for blood forms into a serpent, his body as graceful and cunning as a fox, lurking in the shadows.His light shines with the pride of a lion, his body as swift as a wolf, marching in the light with strength and warmth.The Sun and The Moon meet at the middle of twilight.





	The Wolf And His Little Fox.

**Author's Note:**

> Male foxes are referred to as dogs, tods or reynards, vixen for female and a group of them are called a skulk, leash or earth.

It's a nice night to take a stroll under the moonlight while covered in blood.

Nagisa couldn't help but purr as he saw a nearby lake and made his way to the water, washing off the crimson liquid on his fur. The assassin made his way to the forest, his home, to wait for another night to hunt for prey.

The bluenette stopped when an unfamiliar scent reached his nose, tensing up as he went back into his little fox form and hid into the bushes.

There, walking along the dirt path was a wolf with fur as dark as night, golden eyes piercing through the shadows as if they were two suns that shone through the night.

The blue reynard's ears perked up. Ah, so the beast was just like him, a shifter. Those feet didn't bend like an animal, if he focused more he knew those front paws looked more like hands than paws, his head was looking up instead of down to sniff up the scent of prey, the way the ears barely twitched meant it wasn't as alert as a normal wolf. An inexperienced one then.

He was once like that, walking more on two legs in his fox form, it helped with getting some source of income to those who hadn't seen a walking and talking animal but it lead to more trouble than good.

Nagisa had no one to teach him how to seemingly walk like an animal, it was harder than it looked and took almost a year for him to get it right. He wished it was quicker, it would've saved him from all the trouble with the illegal hunters who poached shifters like him or people who thought they could sell a talking animal.

Well he had nothing left to lose, might as well die trying to help someone.

"Your form is atrocious."

The wolf stiffened before turning his head to where he heard the voice, fur bristling slightly while his ears folded back, tail swishing from side to side as he bared his teeth.

To his surprise, a blue fox was right in front of him, the fur was bright and yet it seemed to blend in with the darkness around them and only then did he realize this dog was crossing it's arms, something a normal fox shouldn't - _can't_ \- do. Oh, it was just another shifter.

All the canine could do was huff, "That's why I'm practicing, my parents are busy so I can't ask them to help me." He stood on his hind legs and stretched. 

The way the tail curled in as he stretched his arms made Nagisa smirk in amusement, his own tail swishing up, "How about I help you then? From one shifter to another."

The black wolf perked up as he bent down, tail wagging as his canines _h e h_ glinted under the moonlight, "You'd really do that?"

When met with a nod, he barked with slight joy, the blue tod barking out a laugh as he looked up at the wild dog.

"We start tomorrow, when the sun is highest. Now, what's your name?" 

"Isogai, Isogai Yuuma."

"Shiota Nagisa, nice to meet you."

* * *

"You need to let go." Nagisa huffed, his ear folded back as he shook his head while watching the fellow shifter.

"Let go of what?" Isogai looked at the blue reynard, tilting his head with one ear up.

Nagisa clapped his paws and pointed at him, "There! Like that! Just act natural." He tried to explain only to gain an even more confused expression.

"Everyone has a wild side, even humans. It's not like magic where there are still pure nonwixes. Everyone was primal before, most just evolved. That's why shifters are so feared yet worshipped in some areas, we can be wild and not. You just need to let go of your human side, let your instincts kick in. Do more acting than thinking."

Isogai could only whine a bit as he shook his head, "I get it but I don't know how to just _do_ it."

The blue tod's ears twitched as he hummed, ears twitching slightly before he smirked, "I think I got an idea. You're hungry right?" While he spoke he shifted back to his human form but kept his ears and tail, one less scent to overwhelm the canine.

The other shifter could only nod in confirmation, not really knowing what his friend was doing.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Hesitantly, he did so, not really noticing his ears twitching more as he was distracted by the mix of scents in the air.

"Now try and find some prey, trust your gut and find the sweetest scent." Isogai did as told, not really overwhelmed but more like full. There was this one scent that seemed to just beckon for him to come closer and he unknowingly did so, inhaling the sweet scent.

"U-uh, Isogai. I'm flattered but I don't want to be eaten." With a jolt, the male opened his eyes and was met with a blushing bluenette, his snout almost touching his soft neck.

"S-sorry." He backed off, shifting back and scratched the back of his neck, "Your scent was the sweetest and-" He stopped his self when he realized what he just said and now both of their faces were a burning red.

"Let's try again later."

The next time they tried, the two of them didn't talk about how the wolf seemed to always follow the fox.

* * *

"You're a prince." Was what the bluenette said to the ravenette, his face not giving out what he was feeling and it made Isogai nervous.

"Yeah." Nagisa could only sigh as he shook his head, mumbling something under his breath before his azure eyes clashed with gold.

"Take me in as your butler." Well, this wasn't really how he thought this was going to be but he wasn't going to complain.

* * *

"You're an assassin." Isogai blurted out when he saw the way Nagisa moved to subdue a robber who was stupid enough to try and steal from royalty.

"Yeah." The bluenette was beginning to feel as sense of Deja Vu and if it weren't for the fact his friend found out he was a paid killer he'd be laughing.

"Be careful next time." Isogai mumbled softly, rubbing the shorter male's cheek to smudge of the blood while he inspected the cut, "Let's get you patched up."

All he could do was nod, he's just glad he didn't lose another one.

* * *

"I've heard from the Captain of the royal guard that someone came in and wiped out the army without any orders." The prince looked at his friend in exasperation.

"I'll only listen to you." He said softly, fiddling with the little pendant that Isogai gave him, it was a snake curled around the mane of a lion and looking at it always made him relax.

"Then come here and lay beside me." It wasn't what he expected but with them it's always been like that so just as before, he did as told and crawled into the bed, nuzzling into the prince's neck and relaxed.

"Stay beside me?" The lion growled softly, letting the serpent coil around his mane, hearing the snake hiss and whisper into his ear.

"Now and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boi I think I need to use this Fantasy Universe more, hot damn I am proud of this.


End file.
